The Murder of One: Against all odds
by T.J. Wise
Summary: A glimpse inside Stefan and Elena's heads & hearts  during their last scene at the end of S3 E18. Once we all really cared for Stefan, so this one goes to the green eyed boy that once made our hearts flutter.Just don't mess it up for Delena ok Stef?


**AN: I honestly am getting tired of walking away from e-ve-ry single TVD episode feeling blue. It doesn't have to be all "unicorns and rainbows" but would it kill them to give us an itsybitsytiny ray of sunshine? Never mind…**

**I was listening to Phil Collins - Against All Odds and it took me back to the the StElena scene at the end of S3 E18. A very talented writer (****tukct81****) and her engaging story reminded me that at one point we all really cared for Stefan. So this one goes to the green eyed boy that once made our hearts flutter but that, hopefully, cannot take Elena away from Damon.**

… **I don't own TVD, its characters or the song…**

* * *

><p><em>How can I just let you walk away,<em>

_just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Hey" - Stefan reached out and placed his hand on Elena's face - "I love you" - he professed -"I will always love you" - the words reverberated reaching a heart that was breaking just as his was -"I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel something for him."

Stefan searched Elena's troubled face, her tense stance, and her conflicted eyes - wishing for nothing more than to be wrong. As words failed Elena and the seconds marched towards minutes, hope was ebbing further away from Stefan's reach. Like the thin ice of a spring frost, the ground under him cracked minutely as the silence grew. Stefan knew that the moment her words found his ears he would be plunged into cold ice water, the kind that left you shivering for all eternity.

Ho_w can you just walk away from me, _

_when all I can do is watch you leave _

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, _

_and even shared the tears _

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

With her eyes intense, her skin tingling at where his hand touched her face and her thoughts scrambling in all directions, Elena finally found her voice.

"I don't know what I feel" - the greedy woman and coward that she was could not own up to the truth today. She would take shame and lies today. No, Elena wasn't ready to let go of Stefan. No, Elena wasn't ready to disclose her love for Damon.

_And you coming back to me _

_is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

A pain of a thousand lives crushed Stefan's weary soul as her words stirred and confirmed the darkest fears in his dying heart. Neither of them had her, not him, not Damon… but both of them belonged to her. He had no words, he had no strength to fight the sadness crushing him. He knew they were trapped in an age old love and doom triangle where no compromise would ever be enough. Whoever left the triad would lose not one, but two people they loved. It would be exile of the highest order, punishment fit to deprive one of a soul, emptiness of the darkest form.

_I wish I could just make you turn around, _

_turn around and see me cry _

_There's so much I need to say to you, _

_so many reasons why _

_ You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Stefan nodded minutely at the girl in front of him, acknowledging her answer and also their convoluted fate. Whether she knew it or not, Elena had both he and Damon tethered to her side. Stefan only hoped there was enough kindness in her not to play them like the last woman that held the same chains. The fact that they looked exactly alike was a bitter pill to swallow: Katherine the self-entitled bitch, Elena the self-sacrificing lovesick child. Him and his brother the fools that let the twined beauties play havoc with their undead lives. It was unbearable… he had to walk away from her, get some distance and clarity. It wouldn't cure him or Damon of their love for her but it would give him a momentary feel of independence… before he would crawl back to her side like the love sick dog he was.

_So take a look at me now,__  
>'cos there's just an empty space<em>_  
>And there's nothing left here to remind me,<em>_  
>just the memory of your face<em>_  
>Take a look at me now,<em>_  
>'cos there's just an empty space<em>_  
>But to wait for you,<em>_  
>well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face<em>_  
>Take a good look at me now,<em>_  
>'cos I'll still be standing here<em>_  
>And you coming back to me is against all odds<em>_  
>That's the chance I've got to take<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Hope you guys like it. Reviews are *always* always welcome. xoxo<em>**_


End file.
